


Frostiron and Stucky oneshots

by Petersass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, No Smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersass/pseuds/Petersass
Summary: Fluffy fluff about my favorite Marvel boys.





	1. Frostiron Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bought Tony an apron, Loki takes the saying seriously. Fluff ensues.

It started off as a joke; nobody thought he’d actually wear the apron but here they were with Tony freaking Stark in a frilly pink apron. Said apron had the words “I’m not the cook, but kiss me anyway” printed across it in a fancy white font. Steve saw it in a store while he was grocery shopping with some of the other Avengers and decided to give it to Tony for his birthday. The reason Steve got that one and not the one that said “kiss the cook” was because Tony couldn’t cook to save his life. (Last time he tried to, he nearly burned down the tower.) 

The first time he wore the apron was to a Fourth of July barbecue and yes, before you ask, Cap gets really into the celebration of America’s birthday. The second time he wore it was to a barbecue for his birthday that everyone insisted he have so that they could have a domestic life, even if it was just for a little while. Thor even decided to bring Loki over just for Tony’s birthday. At the barbecue, Loki looked very out of place in the midst of the cheerful bunch of Avengers… and Peter. Loki looked like an emo teenager brooding in the corner craving some attention from his favorite Midgardian, Anthony Edward Stark.

The loud sound of Thor’s boisterous laughter filled the outdoors as he retold the story of how Loki had used his love of snakes to stab him and had Loki not been so attention deprived, he might’ve joined in on the laughter. However at the sight of Tony in the apron, Loki immediately perked up. A soft chuckle left his lips at the sight before him, the great Ironman in a frilly pink apron that he made work somehow. Sneakily making his way over to the sitting brunette, he finally read what the apron said and hatched a plan.

The god of mischief silently crept up behind Tony and gently planted a kiss on top of his head, inhaling the scent of his fluffy locks that was unmistakably Tony’s signature musk. The kiss had startled Tony though and he jumped, bumping his head under Loki’s chin with a loud cracking noise. A large blush adorned Tony’s face as Loki drew back wincing, Tony jumping up as soon as he realized what had happened.  
“Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need an icepack? Did I hurt you?-” Tony muttered rapidly, worry etched into his features as he looked upon the god, although anything else he had said Loki had tuned out in favor of gazing lovingly into those gorgeous brown pools that Tony had for eyes.

“How is this creature so cute?” Loki thought fondly, “How is it physically possible for this soft fluffball of shortness, caffeine, and spite to be that adorable, how is it fair?”

“-ki. Loki. Hey Loki?” Loki snapped out of his trance and hummed softly in reply to Tony’s calls.

“I am okay Anthony, Thor has thrown me across the room on many occasions so I think a minor bump to the chin shall be no fatality.” He whispered softly, a rare small smile appearing on his face.

”Woah, your smile is gorgeous.” Tony whispered softly, looking into Loki’s eyes with a sparkle of an unknown emotion.

Tony’s blush must have been contagious for it crept its way up Loki’s neck to his cheeks catching Tony’s attention. A small smirk found its way onto his face as he looked at the blushing god. Tony reached up and pulled Loki down to his level, hesitating a few centimeters from Loki’s lips. Loki raised one of his oh so perfect eyebrows and Tony lost it, pulling him into a proper kiss. The equations in Tony’s head had actually come to a still and he was mentally freaking out because he was kissing his long term crush and holy heck Loki was kissing him back.

A sudden applause sounded from behind them, but they paid no mind to it as they were too wrapped up in each other to care. Pretty soon everybody was applauding, although most didn’t know why they were applauding. Slowly they pulled apart, large blushes adorning their faces as Tony gave Loki his classic shit-eating-grin. Although it was made a thousand times more adorable because of his massive blush. Loki let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him into an embrace and picking him up gently. Letting out an indignant squeak, Tony gripped Loki’s shoulders tightly.

“I’m not going to drop you Anthony,” Loki whispered to him softly, enjoying the warmth radiating from Tony’s form.

“I trust you Loki.” Tony’s grin grew slightly as he wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist. Loki swore that his heart had stopped beating for a moment as he looked upon the man willing to trust him with his love. Tony pulled Loki into another kiss as they shared each other's love.

“Uh guys?” Steve questioned making the two pull apart somehow managing to blush even more.

”Whelp…” Tony awkwardly mumbled as Loki set him down.

“Um, I’m glad you reciprocate my feelings Anthony.” Loki stated, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Same here,” Tony giggled softly, finally making eye contact with the love of his life since Pepper broke up with him.

“My brother has finally, what was that phrase you used Peter?” Thor asked loudly, startling everyone once again, “Ah yes, he has finally grown a pair and decided to court the man of iron.” At that the guests of the barbecue burst into laughter and applause. Tony gingerly reached over and laced his fingers with Loki’s, shooting him a grin that Loki was sure shined brighter than the sun itself. He brought Tony’s hand up to his mouth and kissed each individual knuckle.

“Anthony Edward Stark, would you give me the honor of courting you?” Loki asked elegantly making Tony chuckle.

“Oh is the god of mischief and chaos asking me, a mere mortal and Midguardian, out?” Tony asked teasingly, causing Loki to uncharacteristically fidget nervously as he waited for a serious answer from his beloved. “Of course I will Loki, I love you.” At this Loki picked Tony up again and spun him around, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead before setting him down.

“Whoo I have two dads now!” Peter yelled from somewhere in the crowd, “I mean, uh, go Mr. Stark!” Tony facepalmed as Loki laughed softly, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

“I personally wouldn’t mind taking care of the small spider with you,” Loki jested watching as Tony flushed a light pink before deciding to hide his face in Loki’s side.

“Shut up before I make you shut up,” Tony groaned into Loki’s cloth clad side.

“Then maybe I won’t shut up,” Loki whispered suggestively. A loud wolf whistle coming from Natasha sounded through the air at Loki’s statement.

“Get some Tony!” She yelled, high fiving a laughing Peter.

“I love you Anthony,” Loki whispered, gently running his fingers through Tony’s soft hair.

“I love you too Lokes, my greasy snuggle bear,” Tony chuckled.

“Alright enough with the cliches over there, it’s time for burgers,” Cap laughed and motioned for everyone to come over. Loki and Tony could get used to the domestic lifestyle that the pink apron had brought them.


	2. Stucky fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve falls asleep in Bucky’s lap and Bucky has to pee but doesn’t want to wake Steve up. What happens next?

Steve, who was a very light sleeper, somehow had managed to fall asleep with his head in Bucky's lap. Unfortunately, Bucky’s bladder decided to pick that moment to need to expel its contents and he didn’t want to wake Steve up. At first, Bucky attempted to gently move Steve without waking him, but Steve clung to him in his sleep like a stubborn koala.

Bucky let out a silent scream as it felt like his teeth were floating at that point, but Steve could rarely fall asleep without waking up from terrifying nightmares caused by his PTSD.

Bucky tried everything he could think of to move his best friend, but only succeeded in further tangling himself up in Steve’s limbs and head. A few moments passed with Bucky silently willing himself to “hold it, Buck, c’mon, you can do it, stay strong, it’s for Steve, c’monnnn!!” Before the elevator gave a soft ‘ding’ and the doors slid open, revealing a clearly exhausted Tony who had most likely woken up from his own PTSD.

Bucky tried frantically to get the attention of the caffeine addict, that was Tony, to no avail. A soft groan left his lips as Steve moved in his sleep and pressed against Bucky's bladder.

“Tony Stark, get your ass over here and help me." Bucky whisper shouted at the genius. Tony gave a quiet snort of repressed laughter at Bucky’s predicament.

He went to the kitchen and, after slowly making some coffee, slowly making his way over to the couch, and slowly taking some blackmail photos, he started signing to Bucky, “How can I help?”

Bucky sighed and glared at the man in front of him as if to say, "what does it look like you can help with". While he was at it, Bucky showed Tony the cab driver salute Peter had taught him.

Tony responded with a “I can’t move that, look at him, he weighs more than like two of me combined!” Bucky simply stared him down before Tony relented, sitting beside the dark-haired Super Soldier, and watching nervously as Bucky maneuvered Steve onto his brand new, ready-made pillow, Tony, who seemed increasingly uncomfortable with this situation, but still covered the light from the Arc Reactor with his only free hand (the other being held hostage by Steve) so as not to wake his 200 pound muscled blanket.

Bucky sighed in relief and made a mad dash for the bathroom; feeling much better as he came back. The sight before him caused a loud snort to leave him before he slapped a hand over his mouth; Steve had curled his much larger body around Tony much like a cat and Tony had fallen asleep as well. Tony, a huge insomniac and very light sleeper, startled out of sleep at the sound of Bucky’s return, and was disoriented for a moment before staring Bucky down surprisingly well. Bucky had no idea where the billionaire had learned that particular glare from.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and returned a similar glare as if daring the man to wake up the super soldier that was currently curled up in his lap; Tony gulped slightly at this. Not wanting to anger the former assassin, he raised his hands in surrender. Bucky made his way over to the couch regardless of the quick staring contest, and Steve, still fast asleep, immediately found his way from his Tony-pillow to the Bucky alternative. A small smile grew on Steve's face while he slept, somehow knowing that it was Bucky he was sleeping on once again.

Tony looked at the duo and smirked before signing, "I take it you asked him out". Bucky flushed and shook his head ‘no’ in embarrassment, his fear of rejection had stopped him from confessing to Cap. Tony’s smirk actually softened before he signed, “Do that. It’s worth it.” His eyes got a slightly faraway look for a moment, but then he shook his head lightly and stood up, refilling his now cold coffee and striding to the elevator.

Bucky sighed, absentmindedly playing with Steve's hair. "Oh Stevie, I'm a former assassin; yet I don't have the guts to tell you how I feel." He softly muttered aloud. Bucky was shocked when Steve looked up at him, blue eyes open.

“Then I guess we’re both cowards, huh?” The blonde said in reply, his voice roughened by sleep.  
Bucky's breath hitched as he stared into Steve's eyes.

"Both?" He asked hopefully, a hint of a blush starting to form. Steve nodded and hesitated just a moment before looking down, breaking his eye-contact with his friend and letting out a soft sigh.

“I.. I really like you, Buck. Like, as more than a best friend. I wanna.. I wanna try this, if you’re willing.” His entire face was red from his blush, and he seemed to have essentially already rejected himself. Bucky let out a soft chuckle and leaned down, kissing the tip of Steve's nose.

"For a minute there I thought I was going to have to pull my assassin courage out and ask you myself. Of course I'd like to try this Stevie, I-I love you." He whispered and looked away sheepishly. Steve’s eyes widened in shock and hope and love, and he stared up at the other man in silence for a moment, before disentangling his arm from around Bucky’s waist and moving it up behind the other man’s head. He grinned sheepishly up at the brunette before pulling him down and kissing him full on the lips.

Bucky's face flared up in a blush as he kissed the younger male back, he had dreamt of this for awhile and it was finally happening. He reached down and slipped a hand under Steve’s torso, hoisting him upwards into a more comfortable position without breaking them apart. Steve’s only response was to smile quietly as the kiss deepened.

A small cough sounded from the elevator that neither of them had noticed open making them jump apart quickly. Tony was standing there, silhouetted by the light from quickly closing elevator. He shuffled forward muttering something about, “needed a refill,” and making his way to the kitchen where his pot of coffee from earlier waited. He went to fill his mug, hesitated, and set it down on the counter, snatching up the entire pot and just taking a sip straight from there. As he headed back to the elevator, he passed the Super Soldier duo with a quick, “Congrats.” and disappeared again as he reached the interior of the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and shared a brief second of silence before laughing together. Pressing their foreheads together, Steve intertwined their fingers.

“How did I get so lucky to have you, Buck?" Steve asked softly.

“I should ask you the same thing,” the former assassin replied gently. “Because I am sure as hell lucky that out of all the people in the world, and all the hundreds of thousands of fangirls, I get to be Captain America’s boyfriend.” He paused for a moment before swallowing nervously and continuing. “But honestly? I don’t even care about being with ‘Captain America.’ I just care about being with Steve Rogers, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn that was always getting into trouble. The kid who risked his life over and over to save others. The kid who grew into a man who I’m proud to know to this day, and a man who I can now say I’m proud to be the lover of.” Steve's heart skipped a beat at this and he hid his face in Bucky's shoulder.

“Shut up you big sap." He groaned softly, lovingly playing with Bucky's hair. They were a match made in Valhalla as Thor later put it and Steve couldn't be happier to finally have the one person he loved by his side.


End file.
